<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>棒棒糖 by Nana56789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426944">棒棒糖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789'>Nana56789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DYS48, 晗芳 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向OOC</p><p>请记住这只是OOC</p><p>都是我编的！！！不要上升！！！！！</p><p>ONLY官配</p><p>说相声的嘴不能信，Nana的文不能信</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>棒棒糖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>郭霄汉喜欢盯着孙九芳</p><p>发现这件事还是因为惯例令人烦闷的三里屯演出的出去吃饭的一个偶遇</p><p>他跟着小龙走出后门500米便没有人跟随了，这样也挺好，前面抱着奶茶聊天的一对小姐妹，两个姑娘定是散了场就离开的好孩子才能买了奶茶在他面前出现</p><p>“我好喜欢老汉啊，我觉得我上辈子就是辆车”</p><p>这句曾经被孙九芳拿来当包袱说的玩笑实实在在从观众嘴里听到还是挺开心的</p><p>“你是个车有什么用，我坐的靠前看的真真的，老汉的那眼睛就没离开过芳芳”</p><p>郭霄汉顿了一下</p><p>一直以来，师父还有老师栾云平教导他们捧哏是逗哏和观众之间的桥梁，该是侧身站在桌子之后。曾几何时他也曾嘲笑过张九泰看刘筱亭的眼神太直接太温柔，如今竟也被人嫌弃了。</p><p>郭霄汉推了推眼镜，在两个女孩发现前拉着小龙拐了个弯进了餐厅</p><p>吃完饭后郭霄汉特意买了一杯无糖冰拿铁回了后台，别看那些小姑娘天天喊着芳芳真可爱，争着给芳芳当妈妈却不曾想这个大脑袋小朋友其实喜欢这没点甜味的冰饮，要不是因为胃不好估计连奶都不要直接美式了</p><p>20多岁的少年人大概还需要时间去思考去消化这种望着那个人无法忘怀的心情源自何种感情，30多岁的人早就已经可以瞬间理解这小小的心思</p><p>他郭霄汉虽然不做人的时候真的不是人，但也就好在了个从善如流，喜欢了就喜欢了，无需遮遮掩掩些什么</p><p>冰拿铁递到孙九芳手里的时候已经在三里屯足够的暖气下结出了水珠</p><p>大头小孩从后门溜进车库又三转五转抽了烟回来，这被冰拿铁正是他现在想要的</p><p>“谢谢”私下里孙九芳的声音总是低沉些，和郭霄汉也维持着恰到好处的距离，虽然那双好看的狗狗眼里面满满都是爱意，经历过大风大雨的他早就学会了隐藏自己的想法</p><p>刘筱亭与孙九芳默默地坐在了一起瞟了一眼对面又开始研究宋昊然头发的郭霄汉“老汉还记得给你买咖啡，今天张九泰又忘记我的流沙蛋糕了”</p><p>七队的团宠吉祥物一脸委屈，张九泰就成了众矢之的</p><p>“哎呀，不是，我的小祖宗，门口那家卖完了，我明天一定给你买好不好”张九泰一个滑冲过来，跪在了小土豆身边</p><p>孙九芳看着甜甜蜜蜜两个人想要搞事情的心情突然没了，当着鸡腿的面揉了一把刘筱亭的兔子头“行了，老汉估计就是吃完饭顺路，九泰为了你还跑了趟太古里那边，卖完了也是没办法啊，要不师叔给你订外卖”</p><p>“孙九芳你给我撒手！外卖也没了，我早看过了”占有欲爆棚张九泰一捞给刘筱亭拉回了自己的怀里，大手一掐刘筱亭肉嘟嘟的小脸“明天给你买好不好，你就是想跟九芳撒娇别以为我不知道”</p><p>被看破的刘筱亭乖乖地窝在张九泰怀里，揉了一把他的肚子“那你说好了，你不给我买我明天就不理你了”</p><p>孙九芳发誓他从张九泰的眼睛里读出了「要不是在后台你这么可爱我一定亲死你的」的信息，默默地把吃完饭回来被小姑娘塞进手里的棒棒糖塞给了刘筱亭“去，你先吃颗糖解解馋”</p><p>刘筱亭其实为了保护嗓子不太吃糖，但是良好的家教和温柔的性格让他乖乖的和自己的师叔道谢“谢谢芳芳”</p><p>这个甜甜的小师侄总是对自己的可爱产生误判，哪怕只是捧着棒棒糖说句谢谢也能可爱的一屋子师叔萌出鼻血，简直想把自己所有美好的东西都给他</p><p>但是郭霄汉不一样，刚刚去上厕所他收到了粉丝送的礼物，里面也有一根棒棒糖，他把棒棒糖拿了出来，走到了孙九芳身边把张九泰拉了起来“你俩去那个沙发坐着吧，地上冷，跪着也不给压岁钱”</p><p>你看看，这就是郭霄汉，关心你一下也不忘不做人一下</p><p>同为不做人族群的张九泰现在软香在怀倒也没时间和郭霄汉掰头，平日里虚的走一步就累跑一步就喘的人竟然也稳稳当当地抱起了怀里的小师侄，顺手阻止了他试图去找瘦长傻闺蜜玩的念头</p><p>郭霄汉让出的座位边上就是宋昊然，萌萌哒小师侄又开始跟可爱秃闺蜜玩耍了，黑兔子养殖员张九泰也只能做个安静的座椅靠垫</p><p>三旬老汉郭霄汉觉得还是孙九芳让人省心，坐在刚刚刘筱亭的座位上，悄咪咪的把那颗棒棒糖塞进了孙九芳的衣兜里</p><p>兜里面多了个东西孙九芳也察觉到了，掏了出来是一颗棒棒糖“没事，我不吃”</p><p>边上只有一个郭霄汉谁塞进自己兜里的孙九芳怎么可能不知道</p><p>郭霄汉连头都没抬，老神在在的继续玩自己的游戏“没给你吃”</p><p>“那你给我干嘛”孙九芳倒也没在推脱将棒棒糖又塞回了兜里</p><p>“跟你长得像就给你了”还是那个不变的玩游戏姿势还是那个毫无波澜的语气，孙九芳想起中午翻的那个包袱，他说他自己是颗棒棒糖，他咬了下冰拿铁的吸管，他本没有咬吸管的习惯，这家小店的吸管还没有换成纸质的，塑料咬起来的坚硬感还挺舒服的，他觉得他感受到了咬吸管的快感</p><p>没有得到反驳郭霄汉也不奇怪，孙九芳就是这样的人，舞台上的热情活泼几乎从来没有带到过台下来，舞台下的他总是沉稳安静的，少年人特有的玩闹只有几个小闺蜜聚在一起弄些坏点子的时候才能展现</p><p>这种安静与郭霄汉如出一辙，两个人安安静静霸占了三里屯一张双人沙发，没有交谈只是很舒服的坐在一起</p><p>晚上的演出顺利结束，今天轮到孙九芳和郭霄汉是底角，郭霄汉至今依旧保持着坐地铁的良好习惯，好在三里屯赢在了个末班车时间晚，他倒是也可以慢慢悠悠的收拾东西回家</p><p>令孙九芳没想到是这个人竟然难得的和自己一起走出了剧场</p><p>和最后几个堵在门口的粉丝打过招呼，两个人并排出了商场，难得的暖冬，并没有很冷</p><p>一个摆弄着手机联系司机一个一脸平静的走着</p><p>大概真的是没什么要说的话，孙九芳收起手机掏了掏衣兜，摸到了那颗棒棒糖，百无聊赖</p><p>稍稍一使劲，糖纸就离开了棒棒糖，白色的糖是乳酸菌口味的，不会很甜，微微的酸味很是清爽</p><p>郭霄汉的嘴角不受控制地上扬</p><p>晚场的他又心安理得的盯了一整场孙九芳，大脑袋少年晃着锡纸烫的头像是一朵盛开的向日葵小太阳，满满的都是元气</p><p>一如既往被拿出来嘲笑的烫头蛆的梗，舞台上活份的少年扭动着纤细的腰肢扮演着蛆的角色，郭霄汉当时就理解了何九华盯着尚九熙的心情</p><p>那灵活又纤细的腰肢揽在手里定是绝佳的手感，眼神是如何都移动不开的</p><p>“傻笑什么呢？明天见”孙九芳叼着棒棒糖也完全不影响他说话，舞台下低沉的嗓音难得的染上了属于少年的调皮语气</p><p>郭霄汉却停下脚步站在了孙九芳的身旁“我陪你等”</p><p>一直着急赶地铁的人如今老神在在的站在自己身旁，孙九芳不疑惑是不可能的“嗯？我又不是小孩子了，怎么突然…”</p><p>“芳芳还是小朋友”郭霄汉说着撩拨人的话语却还是那副波澜不惊的样子</p><p>这个被小姑娘们说可以令人耳朵怀孕的声音这么对你说话，不动心是不可能的，更何况孙九芳早早就对这个大了自己8岁以温柔著称却也不做人的老师弟动了心，刚刚还发音清晰的声音突然变的迷迷糊糊“你管我…”</p><p>弹吉他的手指一把拉住了孙九芳嘴里的棒棒棍</p><p>在德云社后台生活培养的超强战斗能力让孙九芳咬紧了牙关，防止了棒棒糖被抢走的危机</p><p>“吃了我的糖就是我的人了，我不管谁管”</p><p>郭霄汉一句话让孙九芳慌了心神，脑袋飞速旋转想着该如何应对可能会来到的抄便宜，可内心的小期待还是让那颗比脑袋小很多的心脏异常快速的跳动起来</p><p>郭霄汉却什么也没说，放开了捉着棒棒糖棍的手，修长的手指蹭着孙九芳的脖子过去引起层层鸡皮疙瘩，手腕一翻把羽绒服帽子扣在了孙九芳的脑袋上“你是不是把毛线帽忘后台了？明天记得带，我还得赶地铁就不陪你了，小・朋・友”</p><p>撩拨完又面无表情的试图离开，这大概是“大人”的狡猾之处</p><p>三年的乖巧听话和沉稳懂事总是让人忘记孙九芳这个德云社著名的小钢炮性格，被撩拨后只会捂着脸甜甜蜜蜜的害羞这种事情是刘筱亭宋昊然的风格，沉寂了很久的小钢炮，点火预热，势在参透郭霄汉这突如其来的撩拨</p><p>棒棒糖挤在一侧口腔鼓出一个圆鼓鼓的形状，玩转御子板的手指捉住了郭霄汉藏在红色羽绒服里的手腕</p><p>本命年最后一个月的少年总是需要穿些红色的衣服沾点喜气，和郭霄汉这身被无数人嘲笑像是姥姥的衣服</p><p>也让两个人有种穿着情侣装的错觉“什么叫我是你的人”</p><p>郭霄汉眼光波动，那眼神孙九芳太过熟悉，每次郭霄汉在舞台上不做人的时候总是这个样子“大头儿子，我是你的小头爸爸”</p><p>果然还是自作多情，孙九芳有点泄气，但是他早就习惯了这样的情绪，抓着郭霄汉的手没了力气，缓缓地滑落</p><p>郭霄汉却趁机把孙九芳嘴里的棒棒糖扽了出来，在孙九芳有点慌乱和震惊的眼神中塞进了自己的嘴里“还挺甜的”</p><p>原来沉稳机智的小钢炮愣住的时候也只会傻呵呵的张开嘴眼神呆滞</p><p>果然有的时候再聪明的孩子也无法战胜年龄带来的多年经验，郭霄汉的嘴角更加上扬了起来，羽绒服帽子下毛茸茸的锡纸烫揉起来更加柔软舒适，郭霄汉情不自禁的多揉了几下“明天见”</p><p>郭霄汉一脸微笑的离开只留下了还呆愣着的孙九芳</p><p>德云社相声演员的生物钟与常人不同，孙九芳到家的时候日期已经变成了第二天，郭霄汉的明天见已经变成了今天见，即使经历了自作多情的失落和最后被留下的惊讶，孙九芳还是开始无法控制自己的开始期待12个小时后与郭霄汉的见面</p><p>“叮！”手机传来了信息声，来自郭霄汉的微信出现在屏幕上，随着快速跳动的心跳打开信息，出现在眼前的是初夏两个人合唱的那首《慢慢喜欢你》</p><p>配着视频发来的是郭霄汉的一句话「不想做大头儿子的话，你可以只做我的小朋友吗」</p><p>甚至没有标点符号，但是直白的将心里的爱意展露的明明白白，告诉那个已经怕了的少年他的心思从来不是自作多情</p><p>用牙齿撕掉下唇的死皮，抑制住狂喜的心情，被不做人的闷骚折麽了这么久，小少年的报复心理疯狂涌出，他没有回复，给手机充上了电</p><p>但是把自己摔在床上翻滚隐藏不住大头娃娃的狂喜</p><p>倒二的孙九芳是在二场开场后才进了后台门的，难得的和秦霄贤走了个前后脚</p><p>三里屯的小后台里，刘筱亭正心满意足的抱着流沙蛋糕甜甜的吃着，那蛋糕比想象中要甜了些，小黑兔子鼓着嘴吃了几口就剜了一勺塞进了张九泰的嘴里</p><p>孙九芳直冲冲的站稳在了沙发上玩手机的郭霄汉面前</p><p>你看看这个安稳的男人哪有点被告白后得不到回复的紧张</p><p>“嘭”满满一袋子棒棒糖被丢在了郭霄汉怀中，玩游戏被打断的郭霄汉没有生气，看着满满的棒棒糖轻笑出声</p><p>一颗已经被剥开的棒棒糖也伸到了面前几乎要戳到郭霄汉脸上</p><p>“吃了我的糖就是我的人了”</p><p>昨天郭霄汉自己说过的话，如今被孙九芳无言的举在了自己的面前，他很享受这种在众人面前只属于他们的不说开也能被理解的默契</p><p>被故意晾了一个晚上，郭霄汉不紧张是假的，但是就算是可能被拒绝他也做好了从零开始追人的准备，但是被棒棒糖砸中胸口的时候他就已经知道了小孩子的回复</p><p>手指移动继续自己的游戏，郭霄汉张嘴用舌尖勾着把棒棒糖送进了嘴里，嘴角勾起的笑容和孙九芳太阳花般的笑容一模一样</p><p>都不是爱吃糖的人，那包糖被孙九香征用喂给了秦霄贤，其中有几颗被马霄戎和张九泰征用来哄自家在舞台上被撅狠了的小逗哏，甚至还有一根被贡献给了乖宝宝刘筱亭提议制作的秦霄贤口吐莲花神仙水中</p><p>天桥小封箱终于回了七队后台的孟鹤堂欣慰又头疼，他这个闹哄哄的小队伍并没有什么变化，就是又多了一对儿小情侣</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>